1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell laminate and a fuel cell provided with this laminate. More particularly, the present invention relates to the improvement of a structure such as a separator constituting a cell laminate.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel cell (e.g., a polymer electrolyte fuel cell) is constituted by laminating a plurality of cells each including an electrolyte held between separators. Moreover, the separators are provided with manifolds for supplying or discharging, to or from the cells, a reactant gas (a fuel gas, an oxidizing gas) or a refrigerant for cooling.
Heretofore, as such a separator, a carbon separator or a metal separator has often been used. In a case where the shapes of projections and recesses are formed independently of each other on the front side and backside of, for example, the carbon separator, ribs for backup are sometimes provided on portions which connect the manifolds for various fluids to a power generation region (a region where the fuel gas reacts with the oxidizing gas to generate a power). These ribs function as spacers interposed between the adjacent separators to back up (or support) the separators, whereby the deformation of the separators is inhibited (e.g., see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3608741